Actualización 1788: RH
by Naima1328
Summary: El Dr.Hedor tiene una nueva actualización para la parte humana de Genos, sus siglas son RH. ¿Cuáles serán sus funciones? y lo más importante ¿Involucrará a su gran Sensei?.
1. Ataque de Días normales

**Bonitas notas antes de empezar a leer:**

¡Hello Everybody! Este fic contiene amor YAOI (Boy x Boy) con posibles capitulos Lemon (Eso depende de ustedes).

 **Anime:** One Punch Man!

 **Pareja:** Saitama x Genos

* * *

 **Episodio 1: Ataque de Días normales.**

Ahí estaba Saitama, recostado en su cama, estaba tan tranquilo y relajado por el cantar de las aves quienes recientemente se posaron en su ventana, vaya que era agradable el viento que entraba, sus cortinas se ondeaban dejando pasar leves rayos de sol, Oh si, se sentía tan...

-¡AAAAHH! ¡Yo no dejé la ventana abierta!-Gritó de golpe el héroe de Clase B, lanzando sus sábanas a un lado y mirando a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con un pequeño monstruo.

Su apariencia era bastante peculiar, era una mezcla de un gato y un cerdo, su tamaño era el de un niño pequeño y poseía una voz grave como de hombre adulto. Éste miró aterrado al héroe frente suyo, pues tenía ya en sus garras una sopa instantánea y unas barras de pan.

\- ¡H-H-HEY!¡Te arrancaré los ojos por atreverte a asustarme! -amenazó el monstruo dejando los alimentos de un lado y lanzándose hasta él para encajarle sus afiladas garras-

-Tú... Querías robarte mi comida ¿Verdad? -flexionó su brazo hacia atrás para darle un gran golpe de regreso, el cual hizo salir volando sus viseras por la ventana abierta-Maldición... ¿Por qué robarme? Pudo pedirlo, aunque, hmm, igual y soy pobre y eh... me hubiera negado.

Se levantó finalmente para volver a cerrar la ventana y puerta de cristal que daban a su balcón, pronto escuchó como alguien entraba de golpe por la puerta de entrada, era el androide de cabellos rubios, parecía exaltado.

-¡Sensei! He visto carne salir de su departamento ¡¿Está usted bien?!-preguntó con un tono fuerte.

-Sí, sólo debo limpiar. -contestó mientras miraba el suelo lleno de sangre, como odiaba que no fueran amables y entraran por la puerta, sería más fácil. -Por cierto... ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Qué no tienes casa, televisión o algo?

-Pero... usted me ha permitido vivir aquí -se aclaró la garganta- además, estoy al pendiente de sus movimientos, no voy a perderme nada de lo que usted haga o diga, por mí mismo descubriré su secreto sensei.

-Ah sí, es verdad, vives conmigo -"Y no sé qué enseñarte ¡Vamos piensa en algo filosófico!" pensó- ¡Ah! ¿Sabes? -tornó su mirada seria y dedicó una sonrisa valiente- Nunca debes de dejar las cosas para el último, un verdadero héroe siempre piensa en sus prioridades.

-S-Sen...sensei... ¡Entiendo! ¡Limpiaré el desastre del monstruo ahora mismo, Sensei!.

"Menos mal que funcionó" volvió a pensar Saitama mientras miraba nervioso como el rubio limpiaba a gran velocidad la habitación, él ahora retrocedía lentamente en dirección al baño para ponerse sus "ropas de héroe", después de eso salió notando al chico frente suyo.

-¡Genos! ¡No hagas eso! -suspiró- ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Sensei! Perdone usted, pero... quiero robar un poco de su tiempo para hablarle, quiero que me dé su opinión sincera sobre algo que me ha propuesto el Doctor Hedor.

-Oh, veo, está bien, vamos a sentarnos que hablar fuera del baño es un poco incómodo.

Dicho esto, ambos fueron a sentarse frente aquella mesa, Saitama servía un poco de té para ambos, esperaba que esta vez Genos bebiera, ya que siempre dejaba el vaso lleno y tenía que tirarlo, era bastante desagradable pensar en beber el vaso totalmente frio.

-Bien, se lo resumiré en 20 palabras o menos. -se aclaró la garganta- El Doctor me ha propuesto un cambio en mi cuerpo, ha dicho que tiene que ver con mi lado humano, no sé si eso me ayude con el entrenamiento y... Ah, disculpe, ya he excedido el límite de las palabras.

-No, no, no, espera ¿Un cambio estilo "no-arma"? ¿Qué será?

-Sólo me ha comentado eso, no tengo más detalles, lo siento mucho sensei

-Hombre, ya te he dicho que no te disculpes tanto, bah, en fin, si estás seguro de hacer eso pues adelante, es tu cuerpo y supongo que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-¡P-Pero sensei! ¿No le molesta que no sea una actualización "productiva"?

-Si con productiva te refieres a una cabeza de cañón que dispare rayos láser para eliminar más enemigos y poder asar malvaviscos, pues no me importa realmente, tómatelo con calma, deja que te revise, mientras no sean actualizaciones de robot asesino como la de ese manga, no veo el problema.

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí, sensei, prometo no ser una molestia, iré ahora mismo a visitar al Doctor, nos vemos después.

Saitama asintió con la mano sin verle mientras usaba la otra mano para encender el televisor, dejar el control remoto y beber de su vaso, unos segundos después escuchó el cerrar de la puerta, "Y esta es otra taza de té que debo tirar... creo que pensaré dos veces en servirle algo otra vez a ese niño".

Mientras tanto unas horas después en el laboratorio del Doctor Hedor, se pudo escuchar el abrir automático de las puertas del laboratorio, Genos había llegado al fin, perdía su mirada en todas las máquinas que estaban en aquella sala ese día, parecía que el anciano se la había pasado usando todo eso últimamente, hasta las teclas estaban borrosas por tanto tecleo y los tubos de ensaye vacíos y chorreantes por uso descuidado. El androide se sentó en la camilla de siempre esperando ver señal de vida del Doctor, por el momento pensaba sobre aquella actualización, quizá sólo era un chequeo de su cerebro, ya que es la única parte humana que aún tenía, podría ser que añadiera Chips o cables para...cualquier cosa.

-Llegaste, Genos, me alegra que hayas aceptado mi oferta. -una voz bastante vieja sonaba acercándose, era el doctor de corte peculiar, quien traía consigo un recipiente cubierto con una tela- Apuesto a que le comentaste de esto a ese chico del que tanto hablas

-Así es, doctor. No puedo tomar alguna decisión sin avisarle a sensei. -contestó automáticamente.

-Heh, me alegra ver que tu simulador de emociones funciona, pero ahora es momento de quitártelo y reemplazarlo con uno nuevo -sonrió bastante feliz- He aquí la Actualización 1788: RH, Interesante ¿verdad? Ahora recuéstate y cierra los ojos, por favor, voy a comenzar.

-Por supuesto, espero me dé un manual sobre el funcionamiento de esto y su significado. -habló estando ya recostado con sus ojos cerrados.

-Créeme, no es necesario un manual, sólo un par de palabras necesito para explicártelo, ahora, quédate quieto, esto tomará su tiempo.

Pasaron días extremadamente largos, los cuales pasaron desapercibidos por Genos ya que el doctor lo dejó en modo "hibernación" mientras trabajaba, algo extraño ya que usualmente lo deja encendido y suele tardar lo mínimo posible, pero el androide confiaba en aquel anciano, salvó su vida y le era imposible pensar en que lo mataría. Justo después de un par de minutos más, volvió en si al ser encendido una vez más, lo primero que hizo fue mirarse a sí mismo, examinarse, no notó absolutamente nada de cambio en él, ¿Quizá realmente fue un cambio en su cerebro? Se examinó rápidamente, pero fue detenido por el viejo.

-Quédate tranquilo, no desesperes, tu actualización tiene las siglas RH, es parte de tí como ser humano, sólo puedo decirte que te ayudará a entender tu entorno con mayor facilidad, al igual que comprender a otros seres vivos, es todo lo que puedo decirte y que está conectado con tu cerebro, bien, ahora regresa con tu amigo, seguro que está preocupado por ti

-¿Sólo esas instrucciones? Está bien... Gracias, Doctor. -se levantó, se despidió del sonriente científico y salió corriendo de ahí hasta llegar horas después a la casa del Calvo con capa.

-Ah, llegaste -le miró de arriba a abajo- Oye, no te ofendas, pero yo te veo igual.

-¡Sensei! Perdone que haya demorado tanto y sobre mi actualización, el Doctor sólo me ha dicho que me ayudará a entender mi entorno y a otros seres

-Interesante ¿Ya lo has probado? ¿Qué es lo que se supone debe de hacer? Ah sí, por cierto, bienvenido, creo.

-¡Gracias, Sensei! y sobre lo primero, no, no lo he probado, he venido aquí tan rápido como pude, no quería hacerlo preocupar más.

-Vale, vale. Sea lo que sea que haga, me alegra que estés bien y no seas un robot asesino vengativo de humanos con rayos láser en tu cabeza, es bueno tenerte de vuelta, por alguna razón... esta casa se sentía más sola y grande para mí.

-S-Sensei...

-¿Qué? Eh... -el rostro de Saitama se tornó confuso dándole un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho- Acaso eso de tus mejillas es un... ¿Sonrojo?

* * *

 **Ending**

¿Te gustó el primer capítulo del Fic? ¿Quieres que continue la siguiente parte? ¿Qué significará RH? ¿Sabías que se te pasó el descuento del sábado por que hoy es Lunes?

Deja tu Review si te ha gustado y si tienes quejas o sugerencias dale clic al "MP" y se libre de expresarte.

Ten un buen día, nos vemos :)


	2. Experimentando sensaciones

**Episodio II: Experimentando sensaciones**

Después de la extraña situación que pasaron aquel día Saitama y Genos, decidieron olvidarlo y seguir con su rutina normal. La mañana siguiente Saitama se levantó temprano al escuchar sobre un descuento que su radio le informó, casi lanzaba las sábanas hasta la otra habitación, no iba a llegar tarde, mucho menos al saber que había guardado esos cupones con la mitad de precio.

Rápidamente tomó una ducha y se puso su usual traje de súper héroe, metió los cupones en su bolsillo y salió de la habitación, para segundos después darse cuenta de algo... "¡Maldición! ¡No he desayunado!" No había desayunado, "¿Y qué es esto de mis bolsillos? ¡Son simples papeles sucios!" Si, tampoco lo de sus bolsillos eran los cupones. Regresó corriendo a su habitación donde notó a Genos en la cocina, sirviendo en dos tazones un poco de arroz y curry en un plato extendido, "Pero si no tenía... No tenía más comida en la nevera... ¡Ah! ¡¿Será posible?!" abrió la pequeña nevera y notó que estaba llena, al igual que sus alacenas de la cocina, al parecer 'mágicamente' aparecieron allí.

-Genos... Creo que tenemos un hada en la casa, escuchó seguro que necesitaba comida, es como ese anime que vi hace poco...

-No es eso, Sensei. He escuchado el informe del descuento antes y he ido por todo lo que necesitaba, he preparado también algo de desayunar, según mis notas esto es lo que usted quisiera comer cuando se despertase.

-¿Eh? ¿Notas? ¿Notas de qué? -le miró un tanto confundido.

-Ah, no, olvidé eso que dije, por favor, siéntase a comer. -Dicho esto puso los platos en la mesa junto con vasos de té verde, vaya que sus notas que obtuvo 'Stalkeando' a Saitama, habían funcionado- Disfrútelo.

Saitama no dudó dos veces y comenzó a comer, su expresión cambió repentinamente al notar ese sabor tan exquisito en su paladar, nunca había probado algo así, ni en los restaurantes a los que había ido, menos porque siempre tenía que comer los platillos baratos y esos eran los más insípidos, pero esa comida servida delante suyo era impresionante, inclusive pidió a Genos una segunda y tercera ronda.

-¡Increíble! ¡Está delicioso! No sabía que podías cocinar, ¿Será algo de tu nueva actualización? -le preguntó teniendo aún bocado en la boca.

-No lo creo, siempre he cocinado para usted, Sensei.

-¿De verdad? Creí que comprabas la comida, oh bueno, igual está muy sabrosa -tragó- Ahh~ Estoy satisfecho -palmeó su estómago abultado- Iré a lavar los platos.

-Por favor, Sensei, déjeme hacer eso -se levantó y juntó los platos sucios-

-Oye, me haces ver como un vago... nadie te dijo que hicieras todo esto ¿Sabes?

-Lo sé, pero yo he invadido su hogar, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted quien me permite vivir aquí.

-Pero si prácticamente haces todo, limpias, arreglas mi televisor, lavas mi ropa y ahora cocinas.

-Son las tareas que me asignó, sensei, dijo claramente -buscó en su libreta- "Un hombre nunca debe olvidar sus prioridades" y eso hago, su entorno debe ser perfecto para usted.

Saitama sólo se encogió de hombros y se recorrió para quedar frente al televisor y encenderlo, cambió al canal de noticias, donde apareció un informe de tres monstruos atacando al parecer de nivel Tigre, lo que hizo al de capa sonreír amplio, sabía que podría subir a clase A si derrotaba a varios monstruos en poco tiempo, por lo que se levantó y salió por la puerta no sin antes decir: ¡Iré yo solo porque si no te darán el crédito a ti!

Y dicho esto se fue, corrió lo más que pudo hasta aquel lugar donde encontró a esos monstruos, los tres parecían ser mezclas de seres marinos con humanos, quienes estaban ya rodeados de bastantes víctimas.

-¡Hermano! ¿Ya viste quien es él? -Decía uno de ellos con voz chirriante al monstruo de su derecha.

-¿No será acaso el que mató a nuestro hermano? -Contestó otro con la misma voz.

-¡Hey, tú! ¿Sabes algo sobre la muerte de un "hombre cangrejo"? -Preguntó el más alto de los tres con una voz más gruesa, acercándose al mismo tiempo al héroe quedando frente a frente.

-¿Hombre cangrejo? hmm... -llevó una mano a su mentón, frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo para pensar- ¡Ah! Sí, fue uno de mis primeros monstruos, Ehh~ En en ese entonces era un oficinista, vaya que odiaba ese trabajo, aunque... creo recordar que ni siquiera tenía empleo y...

-¡ASÍ QUE FUISTE TU EL QUE MATÓ A NUESTRO HERMANO!

-Creo que fue por que odiaba escuchar a esos clientes con sus preguntas tan tontas, además de que el café era pésimo y ni siquiera habían donas ¡¿Sabes lo que es un café sin donas?!

-¡ESCUCHAME, HUMANO! ¡ESTÁS A PUNTO DE MORIR!

-Agh, inclusive el agua sabía horrible, y sólo te dejaban usar el baño una vez, recuerdo que siempre tenía que orinar en los árboles que estaban afuera del edificio, es exagerado que no te dejen usar el

-¡SILENCIO!

Aquel gran monstruo golpeó directamente a Saitama lanzándolo por los aires, se podía ver como golpeó contra un edificio y dejaba su silueta marcada, el monstruo junto con sus hermanos reían bastante hasta escuchar a un hombre alardear.

-¡Hahahahá! No podrán contra mi ¡El grandioso Tranktop Black Hole! Yo solo los voy a derrotar a los tres, recuperaré el honor que ese idiota me robó-Una multitud pequeña que se encontraba escondida salió y miraron asqueados al pelinegro- ¡No se preocupen, ciudadanos! ¡Yo los salvaré!

Aunque no tardó ni medio minuto para que los monstruos le dieran una paliza y jugaran con su cuerpo tal cual pelota de soccer; viendo esto, los ciudadanos corrieron y gritaron por sus vidas, mientras que los villanos reían por aquella reacción, no se percataron que sobre sus cabezas volaba una gran roca que terminó aplastando a los tres, dejando su jugoso líquido verdoso brotar bajo la roca y al herido Tranktop a un lado de ésta.

-Vaya que eres un inútil, es obvio que nunca superarás al número uno de la clase B -Habló una voz femenina proveniente de un cuerpo siendo escondido por el polvo.

-Será acaso... ¡Es la grandiosa Fubuki! ¡Nos ha salvado! -Todos los habitantes gritaron alegres por ello, al igual que hacían coro de su nombre.

-Gracias, estoy para servirles, ahora vayan a un lugar seguro por favor y sigan sus vidas -La chica sonrió a todos ellos y se despidió con su mano- Hm, pensar que debo gastar mis energías para algo así.

-Ah, creo que ya los derrotaron... Tsk, maldición -bufaba Saitama quien llegaba caminando tranquilo al escenario de batalla-¿Eh? ¿Eres una heroína?

-P-Pero si yo vi como ese monstruo te lanzó y... no tienes ninguna herida.. -susurró impresionada, pero rápidamente su semblante cambio a uno confiado dando una pequeña risa- Eres novato ¿verdad? Soy Fabuki, tú debes ser ese... Calvo con capa del que me informaron mis hombres, ¿Sabes? Mi pasatiempo es 'jugar' con los novatos ¿Qué te parece si peleas conmigo?

-Acaso acabas de... ¿Llamarme Calvo? ¡¿A quién le dices CALVO?!

-Bien, entonces así será, comencemos a luchar, veamos que tanto puedes hacer~

-¡¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE LLAMASTE CALVO?!

Fabuki estiró sus brazos para activar su habilidad y levantar otra gran roca que dirigía directo hacia él, pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver como esta fue quemada, dejando sólo el polvo, cuando la tierra se exparció, se vió la clara silueta de Genos sobre un edificio, quien apuntaba directamente a ella "¡Maldición! ¡Un clase S!" pensó Fabuki y dicho esto corrió de vuelta a su limusina con sus hombres y huir de aquel lugar. Mientras Saitama miraba confuso la escena.

-¡Sensei! ¿Está usted bien? -preguntaba preocupado el Cyborg al mayor estando ya cerca de él.

-¿Qué? ¡Te dije que no me siguieras!, aunque igual y esa chica ya acabó con ellos.

-Es terrible que no lo haya hecho usted y sorprendente a la vez ¿Por qué tardó tanto?

-Ah es que estaba pensando en mi vieja vida de oficinista, fueron los peores diez minutos de mi vida. -hizo una mueca- Hm, esa chica, parece que me odiaba también, inclusive esos monstruos, ni siquiera los conocía fue extraño -caminó un poco hasta toparse con un gato, se agachó para acariciarlo pero este lo ignoró y se fue- Creo que últimamente todo el mundo me odia, inclusive la señora que salvé ayer, perdió a su hijo entre los escombros, lo salvé y se lo entregué pero me pegó y dijo que su hijo estaba llorando por mi culpa, dijo que lo asusté.

-Sensei...

-Supongo que está bien, hay muchas personas que me odian, es cuestión de esperar a que tenga Fans o algo así, al menos alguien que esté agradecido conmigo, como tú -dio la vuelta y se detuvo para verlo- Te salvé y todos los días me lo recuerdas, siempre eres amable conmigo y demás, es agradable sentir eso, creo que por ese motivo eres especial para mí.

-Yo... ¿Soy especial para usted?...

-Sí, bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde ¿Sabes que se me antoja? Algo de ramen ¡Vamos por un poco! -comenzó a caminar- ¡Vamos, vamos, vaaaamos~!

-Especial para... Sensei...

Nuevamente esa sensación, sus manos se sentían húmedas aunque no tuvieran piel, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y su rostro nuevamente sentía ese tono rojo arder en sus mejillas pero ahora con más intensidad, nunca antes le habían dicho tal cosa, además claro que jamás había sido amable con alguien más que no fuera el Doctor, ahora mismo se daba cuenta que la única persona con quien cambió más fue con Saitama, él le proporcionaba esas emociones tan extrañas que no recordaba tener, se sentía bien, realmente se sentía bien el ser alagado por su Sensei, el saber que es importante para él.

-Uh... ¿Genos? ¿Estás bien? -se detuvo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta el Ramen? Podemos comer onigiris si quieres.

Aquellas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y emociones, aún con ese tono en sus mejillas y sentir su cuerpo tambalearse, fingió estar bien.

-Disculpe, sensei, estaba pensando. -corrió hasta alcanzarle- Comamos lo que usted quiera, no tengo problemas.

-Vale -caminaba ahora junto a él- por cierto ¿Tienes calor o algo así? Otra vez estás rojo como ayer ¿Qué el metal se calienta tan rápido?

-¡E-Estoy bien, Sensei! ¡No se fije mucho en eso, por favor!

Seguían conversando y el sonar de sus voces iba haciéndose más bajo por cada que caminaban y se alejaban de la ya finalizada batalla. Ahora el telón de la noche cayó, después de una gran comida en un puesto callejero, llegaron a casa, Saitama salió a su balcón para mirar el cielo, aprovechando ese clima tan templado y el hecho de que no hubiese tanto ruido. Posaba sus brazos cruzados en la barda y miraba fijamente las estrellas manteniendo una sonrisa, no tardó mucho cuando el Cyborg le acompañó.

-Lindas ¿Cierto? Las estrellas son geniales, iluminan las calles con su resplandor igual que la luna -suspiró sonriente- Quisiera ver una estrella fugaz, podría pedir tener más dinero -volteó a verle- ¿Tú que pedirías, Genos?

-¿Yo? Ehm... No lo sé, nunca he visto una antes, además de que hay tazas bajas de probabilidad de que un deseo se cumpla por una estrella.

-Oh vamos, no me llenes de información extraña -ladeó la mirada- Yo desde pequeño creo en ellas, le prometí a una que sería un héroe y aquí estoy... ¡Oh! ¡Mira ahí va una! Que suerte, cierra los ojos y pide algo.

Dicho esto Genos miró fijamente al mayor cerrar los ojos y mantener su sonrisa, seguramente estaba pidiendo ya su deseo, así que hizo lo mismo, cerró sus ojos, pensó y pensó, podría pedir encontrar al asesino de su familia o saber el secreto de Metal Knight, muchas cosas rondaban por su cabeza pero al final aclaró su mente y deseó "Quisiera estar siempre junto a Sensei, nunca separarme de él" abrió los ojos para notar como la estrella se esfumaba.

-¿Genial, no? Hey mira, ahí hay un tazón de udón.

-¿Dónde? No logro verlo.

-En el cielo ¿No has intentado formar cosas con las estrellas? usa tu imaginación y mira el tazón de udón -señalaba una vez más el cielo.

-Puedo ver... el rostro de Sensei.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, una las estrellas del oeste y este formando una curvatura, las estrellas del centro forman claramente dos círculos que son sus ojos y por debajo de ellas está la luna que sirve como su sonrisa ya que sólo logra verse la mitad de abajo de ésta. -señalaba-

-Genos...

-¿Sí, Sensei?

-Eso fue raro...

* * *

 **Ending**

¿Qué tal el segundo episodio? ¿Quieres ver que más podría experimentar Genos? Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, por ustedes seguimos continuando este fic.

Nota: Ningún hombre-cangrejo salió lastimado en la vida real en este episodio... O quizá un poco.

Dame a conocer tu opinión y si tienes sugerencias y/o quejas puedes mandarme un "MP" y lo leeré con gusto.

Ten un buen día! :)


	3. ¿Qué es importante para ti?

**Episodio III: ¿Qué es importante para ti?**

Un nuevo día, el amanecer llegó y con ello Saitama ya despierto una hora antes que su reloj despertador, ¿Razón?, las ofertas del supermercado iniciaban en unos momentos y no quería desperdiciar ninguno de sus cupones, ya tenía la gran idea de comer algo de pollo con vegetales, así que tomó todos sus cupones y los metió en sus bolsillos, trotando a la vez en su mismo sitio hasta terminar de ponerse su chamarra.

-¿Sensei? -la voz del cyborg sonó soñolienta- Es más temprano de lo usual

-Sí, lo sé, hay oferta de pollo en el supermercado y NO me lo perderé por nada del mundo -respondió con una gran sonrisa- ya puedo saborear esas piezas jugosas a la parrilla~

-De acuerdo, lo acompañaré.

-Pero no tardes en ... -antes de que Saitama terminara su oración, el rubio ya había vuelto completamente vestido de su usual conjunto- Oh, bueno, vámonos.

Dicho esto, ambos salieron del departamento, caminaron tranquilamente por la calle que aún se veía un poco oscura por el horario, se podían ver pocas personas por ahí abriendo sus negocios, aunque se podía notar como algunos batallaban porque sus pancartas o anuncios no salieran volando por el viento tan fuerte que soplaba aquella madrugada.

-Ah...Ahh... ¡Achú! -estornudó el mayor- vaya frío que hace hoy

-¡Sensei! ¿Está usted bien? -volteó de inmediato a observarlo y analizarlo-

-Sí estoy bien, oye no veas el interior de mi cuerpo -le dió un empujón suave para alejarlo- ya vamos a llegar, no me perderé ese pollo por nada.

En pocos minutos llegaron al establecimiento, donde Saitama tomó una castilla para colgarla en su brazo y caminar por los pasillos en busca de las verduras y el arroz primero. Genos le seguía el paso y le indicaba al mismo tiempo que productos eran los más baratos y de buena calidad, pero en una de sus visiones rápidas, el rubio se percató de algo, un grupo de chicas estaba mirando hacia su dirección, pero no, no lo estaban mirando a él, sino a Saitama, al principio trató de ignorar ese hecho, pero cada vez que caminaban, ellas los seguían y no dejaban de pegar la vista en el hombre calvo, fue entonces cuando no soportó más y fue directamente hasta ellas.

-Disculpen ¿Necesitan algo?

-¡Kyah! ¡Genos-sama está enfrente de nosotras!

-¡Dame tu autógrafo!

-¡Sal conmigo por favor!

-Les firmaré sus libretas, pero dejen de observar a Sensei. -habló completamente serio-

-¿Sensei? -se cuestionó una de ellas- ¿Te refieres al calvo ese? Hahaha, es patético ¿no?

-Eso dices ahora pero seguramente lo veías por que te gustaba, tonta~ -dijo entre risas la segunda de ellas-

-¡Ewh! ¡Que horrible! Nunca saldría con alguien como él, prefiero mil veces a Genos-sama, es tan mono~

-Además de que ese "héroe" es un tramposo, solamente está con los más fuertes para ganar créditos -dijo la tercera de ellas- No deberías ser su amigo, Genos-sama, no te conviene para nada, tu eres de otra clase~

Siguieron hablando entre ellas unos momentos más, riéndose, rumoreando, burlándose de Saitama en todo momento, Genos solamente se mantenía en silencio y apretaba sus puños, hasta tal grado que la libreta que poseía en sus manos terminó quemándose.

-No suelo llegar a estos extremos, el Doctor me ha dicho que debo respetar al género femenino en cualquier situación, así que se los diré tranquilamente -levantó la mirada- Saitama-sensei es el mejor héroe de todos, y me alegra que no tenga "fans" como ustedes, porque realmente ustedes son unas...!

-¿Genos? -la voz de Saitama sonó tras de él- ¿Qué haces? ¿Son tus amigas?

-Sensei... -su cuerpo por completo se relajó al escuchar su voz- ¿Ha terminado las compras?

-Sí, ha sido genial, alcancé a tomar el último pollo -sonrió- Vamos por mi traje y regresemos a casa

-¡Sí, sensei!

Las chicas solamente miraban asustadas las cenizas de la libreta en el suelo y el como aquellos hombres salían tranquilamente del establecimiento. Ahora mismo se encontraban los dos héroes caminando nuevamente por las calles, un poco más iluminadas por el sol el cual recién salía.

-Por cierto, Genos... Hace un momento con aquellas chicas te veías un tanto alterado, creí que no podías tener ese tipo de emociones así de la nada

-Yo tampoco sabía que podía hacerlo... -Genos se quedó pensando un momento mientras caminaba, era verdad, él era alguien que no se alteraba por cualquier cosa o almenos no se hacía notar mucho, pero ese accidente con aquellas chicas le hizo pensar- creo que fue... mi lado humano

-Ah cierto, cierto. Hmm...Creo que iré por unos dulces en el establecimiento de enfrente ¿Podrías tú ir por mi traje?

-Claro, no se preocupe por ello.

Ambos tomaron direcciones contrarias para entrar a los establecimientos, una vez que a Genos se le entregó el traje heroico de Saitama, salió de aquel lugar y se quedó afuera a esperar que el otro saliera de la tienda de enfrente. Miraba a todos lados, prestaba atención en las notas musicales de las aves, el clima y la humedad del ambiente, parecía que ese día iba a ser muy tranquilo, cosa que agradecía en parte, así podría terminar con el 'Entrenamiento doméstico' que le había indicado su sensei el día anterior. "Primero limpiaré las habitaciones, después regaré las plantas del balcón, arreglaré el televisor, ordenaré los libros de caricaturas de sensei, y su ropa debe estar ordenada en su armario" su mirada se dirigió al traje que poseía en sus manos, ese traje era bastante especial para sensei según recordaba, pues tiene un buen pasado e inclusive deja que pocas personas lo toquen, a lo mucho sería el hombre de la lavandería, su ex-sastre y él, Genos, podía tocar aquel traje tan importante para su mayor. "Siempre lo usa, seguramente, aunque esté recién lavado aún tiene el aroma a él" no sabía el por qué, pero tenía esa gran necesidad de comprobarlo, y así lo hizo, llevó aquella prenda hasta su rostro el cual hundió en ésta, aspirando el aroma que brotaba la tela, sí, aún tenía el aroma de Saitama en él.

-Eh... ¿Genos?

Su tranquilidad se derrumbó al escuchar la voz de su mentor, acompañada de un rostro confundido.

-¡S-Sensei! ¡Estaba comprobando que estuviera completamente limpio!

-Oh, está bien, creo -comía una bola de Dango- Estos dulces son asombrosos, abre la boca -decía teniendo una bola de dulce entre sus yemas del dedo índice y gordo-

-E-Eh... Y-Yo no quiero, g-gracias

-Anda, sólo es un dulce, no es como si a los robots les hiciera daño~

-C-Cyborg...

-Mucho menos a los Cyborg -sonrió metiendo el dulce a su boca junto con la punta de sus dedos.-

Genos completamente sonrojado cerró los ojos y dejó que el dulce entrara a su boca, guiando su lengua hasta esta y tocando los dedos del otro por accidente, abrió los ojos lentamente para ver como aquellos dedos salían de su boca con un hilito de saliva brotando.

-Oye, solo era el dulce, ya me llenaste de tu saliva -sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse- Otra vez estás rojo, creo que mejor regresamos a casa

-H-Hai... S-Sensei..

Quizá el cyborg no lo había notado pero en el rostro de Saitama se podía ver un ligero sonrojo. No tardaron en llegar a casa, donde los dos comenzaron a hacer sus labores y antes de la tarde ya estaba lista la comida la cual degustaron mientras veían la televisión.

-Ahh~ Estoy satisfecho -decía el mayor tocando su estómago- ¡Mira! ¡Pasarán una película de terror! -su semblante cambió a uno más maduro al igual que su sonrisa- Genos, palomitas, de inmediato.

Mientras se acomodaba bien frente al televisor, el rubio llegaba tan rápido como pudo con las palomitas, las cuales dejó en el suelo junto a él y se sentó a su lado, Sensei tomaba uno de los cobertores para cubrir a ambos y lanzar uno de sus zapatos al apagador de la luz para dejar la habitación a oscuras.

-¿Es una especie de ritual? -preguntaba el menor.

-No, es más interesante ver una película así -comió una palomita- la que pasarán es mi favorita, es sobre un detective que entra una casa embrujada a buscar a su mano derecha, es una mujer creo, pero debe de pelear con muchos monstruos para poder salvarla.

-Ya veo, es importante ayudar a los demás -miraba con atención al aparato- Sensei

-¿Sí?

-No encuentro mucho sentido, se puede ver el final desde las primeras escenas, la mujer muere ¿verdad?

-¡Shhh! Sí, si muere. Pero ese no es el caso, también muere el detective junto a ella -siguió comiendo-

-¿Por qué? Seguramente se salvó, pudo haber escapado simplemente.

-Agh, no me gusta que hables mucho -negó- El hombre murió junto a ella porque era muy importante para él y no podía vivir sin ella.

-Sensei

-¿Qué?

-Ahora entiendo, usted me hace ver esta película para comprender mejor que es lo más importante para mí.

-Sí lo que digas, ahora veamos la película.

-Sensei

-Ahh... por dios ¿Qué?

-Sé lo que es más importante para mí, es usted, daría mi vida por usted, inclusive moriría junto a usted, no me imaginaría un mundo sin Sensei, usted para mí es como lo es su traje para usted.

-¿Me estás comparando con un traje?

-Incluso me autodestruiría si usted me lo pidiera

-¿Qué? No digas eso, nunca te lo pediría, también eres importante para mi ¿sabes? -se cruzó de brazos- preferiría que mi traje se rompiera o algo a que tu murieras

-Eso quiere decir que... ¿Soy más importante para usted que su amado traje de héroe?

-Claro que sí, ahora veamos la película, ya me perdí la parte donde el mono dispara a los villanos

Genos sintió como su cuerpo entero temblaba, sus mejillas nuevamente ardían con ese tono rojizo, saber que era alguien importante para Saitama, más importante que cualquier otra cosa le hacía sentirse tan inquieto por dentro, su estómago se revolvía, sus pensamientos ordenados ahora estaban revueltos sin dejar de mencionar esas últimas palabras en su cabeza, parecía que iba a explotar, sabía que iba a explotar, dentro, muy dentro de él había una bomba.

Sin previo aviso salió corriendo del lugar sin rumbo, hasta quedar bajo un tejado de una tienda cerrada, llovía, el viento soplaba, pero él aún sentía que su cuerpo estaba en un caldero y que en cualquier momento la bomba dentro de él explotaría. Abrió su muñeca para llamar al laboratorio.

-¡Doctor! ¡¿Por qué me ha hecho esto?! ¡Creí que éramos amigos!

-Espera... Espera ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡No mienta, Doctor! ¡Ha implantado una bomba en mi cuerpo! ¡Puedo sentir como va a estallar en cuestión de segundos!

-¿Una bomba...?

-¡En mi pecho! ¡¿POR QUÉ IMPLANTÓ UNA BOMBA EN MI PECHO?!

-Cálmate, Genos... No es una bomba -se escuchó una risa en la bocina- Heh, es la actualización, me supuse que pronto daría resultados. Escucha con atención, la actualización 1788 consiste en...

Un trueno sonó por todo el lugar, Genos había colgado ya y dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo al suelo húmedo, estaba impactado.

-Actualización 1788 ¿Real... Heart?

* * *

 **Ending**

¿Te ha gustado la 3ra parte? ¿También te perdiste la parte del mono disparando contra los villanos? Pues escríbeme un Review contándomelo.

Espero que sea de su agrado y mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero al final aquí está, y de regalo ya saben de que va la actualización ¿Verdad? xD

¡Ten un buen día! :)


	4. Día libre

**Episodio IV: "Día libre"**

Un estrepitoso día nuevo para Saitama, quien había sido bajado de su nube de sueño por un ataque sorpresivo de unos aliens mutados, "Otros que rompen mi maldito tejado" pensó después de propinarles una buena paliza y lanzarlos por los aires, "Eso causó mucho ruido", y de hecho fue el único ruido que sonaba en su departamento; por alguna razón Genos no había querido regresar desde aquella película de acción que vió, "Puede que no le gusten ese tipo de filmes y prefiera los que tienen robots o algo así", en su lugar había dejado una nota pegada en la puerta de entrada que narraba lo siguiente:

 _Buenos días, Sensei._

 _Le pido una disculpa por adelantado ya que no regresaré al departamento, he decidido que volveré a vivir junto con el Doctor,_

 _por favor no piense que fue culpa suya el hecho de haber tomado esta decisión, solamente necesito unos días para poder_

 _arreglar un error que ha tenido últimamente mi sistema._

 _Atte: Genos._

Fue una carta realmente corta y directa, pero a pesar de todo Saitama no lograba entender que clase de error pudo haber tenido Genos para que se ausentara de una manera tan repentina, aunque de igual manera prefería no entrometerse, confiaba en que ese tal Doctor lo cuidaría bien.

-¡Ahh! ¡Me aburro demasiado! -gritó mientras sus manos tocaban su cabeza- Ningún monstruo en días...

-¡Pero muchos de nosotros hemos salido de las alcantarillas para dominar el mundo, tonto humano! -contestó un alien quien se asomaba por la ventana-

-Dije...-guió la mirada hacia la ventana, donde yacían los aliens de hace unos minutos- ningún monstruo IMPORTANTE ha aparecido en días ¡Ahora largo de mi ventana, la acabo de limpiar!

Los aliens huyeron.

-Lo peor es que no han pagado todavía el cheque a los héroes, demonios quería comer algo de carne hoy ¡¿POR QUÉ SOY TAN POBRE?!

Y mientras el chico de pijama azul pataleaba en el suelo, el teléfono sonó, lo cual hizo que se quedara un momento pensando quien podría llamarle, nadie tiene su número, solamente Genos, por que lo sacó de la base de datos de la asociación, y sus 'jefes'. Pero nada perdía con contestar, quizá era un hombre ofreciendo un descuento, no podía perdérselo por nada.

Contestó.

-¿Diga?

-Buenos días señor Saitama, me alegra mucho que haya contestado, seguramente se pregunta cómo conseguí su número, Je,Je, pues verá la historia es...

-¿Quién eres?

-Veo que no me ha reconocido -aclaró un poco su voz- Soy Silver Fang, me ha visitado ya en mi dojo.

-¡Ah, el viejo!

-Je, sí, como le estaba diciendo señor Saitama, conseguí su número por que..

-Creí que era el personal de descuentos, chao.

-¡E-ESPERE POR FAVOR, SEÑOR SAITAMA, NO CUELGUE!

-Vale ¿Qué pasa?

-Gracias... sólo quería invitarlo a mi dojo para...

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero unirme a tu aburrido grupo de artes marciales!

-¡No quería decirle eso! escuche, últimamente no se han reportado amenazas grandes, por lo que he llamado a algunos amigos para reunirnos en mi dojo y pasar un rato, habrá comida, charla y juegos, ya sabe por el pequeño chico emperador.

-La verdad me he aburrido mucho en casa, así que supongo que está bien, iré.

-Muchas gracias, también he invitado al joven Genos, pero no me ha contestado, es raro que no esté con usted, supe que tuvo un problema, esperemos que llegue a la reunión.

-Sí, entonces te veo en un rato, viejo.

-Hasta entonces, Señor Saitama.

Colgó, no sabía si era buena idea o no el asistir, pero prefería ir a comer gratis que estar encerrado en su habitación comiendo vegetales duros. Por lo que fue a darse una ducha rápida y vestirse con sus usuales jeans, playera blanca y chamarra roja con el lema "Oppais" en ella. Echó un último vistazo a las noticias y después salió de su hogar directo al dojo de aquel hombre. Iba a un paso realmente veloz, y cuando llegó ahí, lo primero que vio en los jardines traseros del lugar fue al pequeño emperador encima de Metal bat, éste parecía realmente estresado y le gritaba un montón de cosas en modo que se bajara de él, pero el niño no hacía ni el más mínimo caso.

Silver notó la presencia de Saitama y se acercó a él, le dio la bienvenida y juntos se acercaron con el resto, ahí se encontraban: Héroe sin licencia, Zombie Man, King, Samurai Atómico y los ya mencionados Metal bat y chico emperador. Todos parecían estar cómodos disfrutando de una carne asada y hablando entre ellos, desde lejos se podía ver que el primero en saludar a Saitama fue Héroe sin licencia, pero no había señales de Genos.

-Por favor, sea libre de comer lo que guste, es la hora de relajarnos, después jugaremos algo, je, je, por petición de Chico emperador. -comentó de manera muy amable, Silver.-

Saitama asintió y se sentó junto al resto, aprovechó la palabra de Silver y se sirvió absolutamente de todo, podía sentir la saliva salir de sus comisuras al olfatear ese delicioso aroma que emanaba su plato lleno de comida; sus palillos estaban por atacar el plato cuando este... ¿Desapareció?.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero estaba aquí hace un momento!

Una risa de fondo se escuchaba lo que hizo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él, era nada más y nada menos que Sonic.

-¿Qué ocurre, héroe? Parece que te han robado tu gran tesoro~, mis disculpas pero si quieres recuperar esto tendrás que tener una batalla conmigo -sonrió-

-¡NO TE METAS CON MI COMIDA! ¡BAJA DE AHÍ, VOY A PATEARTE EL TRASERO!

Pero justo cuando estaba enrroscandose las mangas de su chamarra dispuesto a pelear, Sonic había caído desde el árbol donde se encontraba y el plato de comida puesto en la mesa.

-No dejaré que interfieras en la alimentación de sensei

Aquella voz era de Genos.. ¡Genos! Había aparecido de la nada junto con su cañón de mano activado justo apuntando a Sonic. Saitama sólo miraba fijamente al rubio que se encontraba delante suyo, hace bastantes días que no lo veía, lo cual le hizo tener un sentimiento un tanto extraño al tenerlo cerca, pero sus pensamientos y emociones fueron interrumpidas por un gran ataque de Silver, quien separó a Sonic y Genos.

-Por favor, evitemos las peleas, hoy es un día tranquilo -suspiró- Tú eres Speed of sound Sonic ¿Verdad? entiendo que eres un villano y quieres pelear contra el señor Saitama, pero te pido que dejes eso para otra ocasión, más sin embargo puedes quedarte a comer.

-¡JA! ¿Disculpa? ¿Escuché bien? -rió bastante alto sonic para después levantarse- Yo soy un VILLANO ¿Qué no entiendes? Voy a pelear contra ese calvo de ahí les guste o no.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMASTE CALVO?! -gritaron enfadados al mismo tiempo Genos y Saitama-

-Entiendo, sé que las batallas físicas son las más fáciles pero ¿Por qué no pruebas con un juego? -se acercó con calma hasta el azabache- Los juegos le van bastante mal al señor Saitama, puede que hasta lo dejes en ridículo, piénsalo muchacho, él es muy fuerte físicamente pero no mental.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sonic, era su oportunidad para humillarlo frente a todos esos héroes de clase S, y Héroe sin licencia. Había tenido un plan macabro tan rápido que aceptó la propuesta dada por el anciano y esperó pacíficamente por aquel juego. Por otro lado, Chico emperador había traído un juego de damas chinas, se podía ver el aura de orgullo que poseía Sonic.

-¿Pero que es esto? -miraba curioso al juego, Saitama-

-Te reto a un juego de damas chinas, si ganas te prometo que no volveré a molestarte y si pierdes... Oh, si pierdes vas a tener que aceptar DELANTE DE TODOS que soy el mejor. -sentenció Sonic-

-Bien, con tal de que ya dejes de seguirme. -bufó- pero.. ¡¿Cómo se supone que se juega esto?!

Sonic no paraba de reir, estaba seguro al cien por ciento que iba a ganar, pues él era magnífico con los juegos de mesa, aunque ese igual no tenía tanta ciencia; sólo por ahora se limitaba a reirse más al mirar como el cyborg tenía que explicarle las reglas del juego.

¿Era acaso el final para la reputación de Saitama?

Pasó la primera hora, puntaje: 1-0

Segunda hora: 10-0

Tercera hora: 40-0

Tercera hora y 1/4: 55-0

-¡Ríndete ahora, calvo, estás muerto!

-¡NO VOY A RENDIRME, YA CÁLLATE!

Tercera hora y 3/4: 60-0

-¡HAHAHAHA! PREPÁRATE PARA PERDER TU REPUTACIÓN COMO HÉROE.

Cuarta hora: ... 100-1

-Acéptalo, has perdido. -dijo Chico emperador.

-¡Ufff! ¡Pero que buena paliza! -comentó impresionado Metal Bat.

-¡Hahahaha! Que sujeto tan más tonto -reía Samurai.

-Es mucho escándalo para algo así, que decepción -suspiró Zombie.

-...-Como siempre, callado King.

-Vaya, pobre chico... -negaba apenado Silver.

-¿Ya ha acabado todo?... -se cubría los ojos, Héroe sin licencia.

Un gran silencio reinó en unos momentos.

-Te lo dije, soy mejor que tu, soy MUCHO mejor que tu, HAHAHAHAHA.

Todos se quedaron impactados, mirando fijamente a Saitama y su puntaje.

-¿Quién es el mejor? ¡ES SONIC!

Nuevamente, los rostros avergonzados de todos bajaron.

-¡YO soy el Mej...!

-¡¿PODRÍAS CERRAR LA BOCA?! ¡VIENES DICIÉNDOME TODO ESO DESDE HACE HORAS!

Saitama hizo de lado el tablero de damas mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Lo diré una vez, y espero que escuches bien, chico raro. -suspiró el mayor, tomando bastante aire. Nuevamente lo único que se escuchaba era el viento pasar, nadie quería decir ni una palabra, todos se sentían realmente decepcionados.- Sonic... ¿Verdad? Tú... Tú...

...

-¡TU ERES EL MAYOR PERDEDOR QUE HE VISTO, AHORA LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA! -gritó bastante fuerte que se pudo escuchar como una montaña se derrumbaba- ¡Vienes diciendome desde hace horas que vas a ganarme y sólo te subió el ánimo que me ganaras una vez! ¡YA VETE!

-T-Tú no creas que te vas a salir con la tuya, maldito calvo ¡Voy a seguir buscándote!

Dicho esto, el pelinegro se fue a su velocidad impresionante, y sí, en efecto, había ganado Saitama, ¿Quién habría imaginado que recordó como jugarlo por una serie de televisión que vió hace unos días? Todo se llenó de risas en breves momentos más después de lo ocurrido, al fin cenaron en paz, contaron varias anécdotas, compartieron técnicas de combate, siguieron jugando varios juegos de mesa hasta que terminaron cansados y dormidos en diferentes tatamis y cubiertos con sábanas.

Todos dormían menos Saitama, quien se quedó mirando un rato más al cielo.

-¿Sensei? -una voz muy baja le hizo voltear- ¿Está usted bien?

-Sí, fue un gran día-

-Me alegra mucho que haya salido vencedor, aunque eso era muy obvio, usted es el mejor héroe de todos.

-No lo creo así, pero eso me da un tanto igual, fue un gran día por que te volví a ver, hace bastantes días que te fuiste sin más, me preocupó el no saber si estabas bien o si podría ayudar, no sé que error hayas tenido pero que bueno que ya estás bien otra vez -sonrió- ¿Sabes? Se sintió muy extraño el ambiente de la casa, no lo sé, comencé a sentir un vacío muy grande, al principio creí que era por la comida pero luego supe que eras tu, echaba de menos tus comidas y los multiples "Sensei" que lanzas, ¿Es raro,no?

-Ehm... -Genos después de escuchar cada palabra pudo sentir ese arder de sus mejillas de nuevo, pero ahora podía controlarse un poco más- No es raro, también... también eché de menos a Sensei, estoy feliz de haber vuelto y estar a su lado, lamento mucho lo que le hice pasar.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada. -negó con la mano- Hey eso significa que volverás a casa ¿Verdad? Puedo prepararte algo de bienvenida.

-¡Sensei!

-¿Q-Qué?

-E-Es usted muy amable, no voy a separarme de usted otra ves -miraba hacia abajo procurando disimular cada detalle de ese rojo que se esparcía por todo su rostro- Todo será como antes.

-Vale -sonrió- Se me olvidaba que con tu nueva actualización cambiabas de color, pero me gusta que se vuelva roja tu cara, no sé, es como dirían en los animes: Kawai. -bostezó- Creo que iré a dormir, nos vemos por la mañana.

Dicho esto caminó hasta su tatami para reposarse y caer dormido con tan solo tocar el suelo, mientras Genos se sentó en su lugar y buscó en su base de datos el significado de la palabra 'Kawai', Kawai, categoría: Anime, País: Japón, palabra comúnmente utilizada para referirse a las personas, cosas o animales con rasgos lindos. Respondió su lector de texto. "¿Qué?" volvió a repetir palabra comúnmente utilizada para referirse a las personas, cosas o animales con rasgos lindos. volvió a repetir referirse a las personas, cosas o animales con rasgos lindos. volvió a repetir rasgos lindos. volvió a repetir rasgos lindos..

Sensei le había dicho lindo, sensei cree que él es lindo.

Doctor, tenía usted razón.

Si regresaba sería mejor para él, me extrañó y se preocupó por mi, además me dijo

una palabra bastante extraña, es **Kawai** , lo he buscado y significa Lindo. Sensei me ha dicho que soy lindo.

Aún no sé si seguirá funcionando el plan, pero lo mantendré en pie, gracias por todo, Doctor, buenas noches.

-Genos.

Texteó.

* * *

 **Ending**

¿Cuál será el plan que tienen entre manos Genos y el Doctor? Descubralo en el próximo episodio deeeeee... YU-GI-OH!

P.D: Ofrezco una gran disculpa por la inactividad, no había tenido tiempo de editar pero seguiré publicando episodios! :)

Nota: Si dejas un review te llevarás un Metal Bat que podrás usar como caballo, pero si le das Favoritos y me dejas aparte un Review te llevarás un Metal Bat y una montura!


End file.
